mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuya Tsurugi (Ōta)
Tetsuya Tsurugi is the pilot of the Great Mazinger and the main protagonist in the manga by Gosaku Ōta. Unlike his counterparts, he has a much more tragic fate at the end of the battle with the Mycenae Empire. Background Tetsuya spent his childhood in an orphanage with his friend Jun Hono never knowing his biological parents. They were picked up by the scientist Kenzo Kabuto, who trained them in combat and piloting robots for the eventual rise of the Mycenae Empire. Appearance Tetsuya's appearance is mostly the same as his counterparts with dark hair that is shaped in a unique form of having some strands of hair stand up while also featuring sideburns facing forward. His pilot suit is colored red and black and his helmet resembles the crown of Great Mazinger. Personality Tetsuya is a hot-headed individual always ready for a fight. However, compared to Koji he is more calm and collected, listening to instructions from Dr. Kabuto rather than just charge straight in. He cares a lot about his loved ones, having never knowing his real family and strives to protect them no matter the cost. Relationships Kabuto Family Tetsuya is very close to Kenzo Kabuto for adopting him, always listening to his advice and going to him for small talk. He got rather jealous when Kenzo's biological son Koji reunited with his father. But Kenzo's other son Shiro assured Tetsuya that he was family. By the time Kenzo sacrificed himself to save his family, Tetsuya agreed to work with Koji to defeat the Mycenae Empire. But not willing to lose more loved ones and avenge Dr. Kabuto, Tetsuya sacrificed himself to destroy Great Marshall of Hell. Jun Hono Jun has been Tetsuya's closest friend since they were children. He often gets comfort by Jun but is too focused on the battle with the Mycenae Empire to notice her feelings for him. Misato While Tetsuya never became very close with others, Misato was one of the few people to speak with Tetsuya heart-to-heart. Tetsuya in turn became somewhat attracted to Misato and was enraged at being unable to help her as she was killed right in front of him by Marquis Janus. Abilities Tetsuya is an ace pilot, having trained for a long time to pilot Great Mazinger with skills on par with Koji. He is also a highly skilled fighter, able to effortlessly fight off assassins of the empire. History When Koji was in danger of being killed, Tetsuya came in to save him on the Great Mazinger. After seeing Koji and Sayaka off, Tetsuya and Jun fought the Mycenae Empire with their robots. The Japanese government took notice and gave assistance, but it was later revealed to be a ruse shown when the government aligned themselves with the Empire and took the blueprints for the Great to sell for national profit. Tetsuya fought the mass produced Greats before the operation was called off. With the skirmish with the government over, Tetsuya fought against the Great General of Darkness and after a difficult battle emerged victorious. However, the Empire was not finished. The Empire had recruited Dr. Hell as the Great General's replacement in the form of Great Marshall of Hell. As Hell threatened Japan to turn over the Great, Tetsuya and company were forced to go on the lamb as Japan erupted into chaos. During their escape, they suffered many losses including Misato by Marquis Janus. As Hell readied a space weapon, the Great helped out in Libya to get help from Nasa to destroy the Ice Lense. Tetsuya noticed Dr. Kabuto bond with his son Koji and grew jealous. Soon after Shiro assured him that Tetsuya was family too, the Empire attacked the base. While everyone else managed to escape, Dr. Kabuto stayed behind to make it look like everyone was destroyed. Tetsuya mourned for Kenzo along with Koji and agreed to finish the battle with Hell. All of the robots fought the Generals in a final battle, but most of them were severely damaged. Not willing to let Hell get away, Tetsuya went to fight him alone. As Great Mazinger and Great Marshall of Hell fought, Tetsuya had Hell restrained as he had Great self-destruct destroying himself and Hell. Tetsuya's death was mourned by the people closest to him. Category:Great Mazinger Characters Category:Gosaku Ōta Category:Science Fortress Laboratory Category:Protagonists